fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
FlPC11
Synopsis Yume is determined to discover Iris' secret! And while Iris is out, Yume sneaks into her room and finds her Floretta Pen! But what happens when Iris comes back and Naranja attacks?! Summary The episode begins with Hanayama Yume watching the news where Cure Romatin and the other Cures are fighting Blanko and a Heartless he summoned. After the Heartless is defeated, Yume starts questioning herself about who the Pretty Cure really are. The opening song then plays. After the opening plays, Iris returns home from the fight only to have Yume question her older sister if she (Iris) is Cure Romatin. Iris then lies, declining that she isn’t Romatin and goes upstairs to her room. While upstairs, Iris is seen video chatting with Alani, Mizu and Sakura telling them that she (Iris) feels like Yume is catching onto their secret. After hearing this, Alani tells Iris to forget about that thought and invites the three to the park to which the three all agree to and Iris leaves the house, not knowing that she left her Floretta Pen on her desk. 10 minutes later, Yume is sitting down on her bed and is thinking to herself. She then thinks that if Iris is Cure Romatin, Iris must have a transformation item which results in her deciding to sneak into Iris’ room. Yume then sneaks into her older sister’s room and finds Iris’ Floretta Pen. The scene then cuts to Iris and the others meeting at the park where Iris explains to her teammates and Phlox about what Yume did, and starts to question herself if keeping the secret of her Pretty Cure identity is a good thing. Phlox then tells Iris that if she (Iris) feels better afterwards, Iris can if she wishes. Iris then thanks the fairy, waves goodbye and heads home running. The eyecatch then plays. After the eyecatch plays, Yume glares at Iris’ Floretta Pen and as she does so, Naranja appears and transforms the next door neighbour into a Heartless. Witnessing this, Yume grabs the Floretta Pen, runs outside and shouts at Naranja telling him to stop and change the old man back to normal. Naranja, hearing this, commands the Heartless to attack Yume only for the Floretta Pen to shield Yume from the Heartless. Iris then appears, noticing Yume has her Floretta Pen in her hands. Iris then shouts at Yume, telling her to throw her Floretta Pen. Yume then nods and throws it to Iris but the Heartless hits the Floretta Pen away and tries to hurt Yume; only for Alani, Mizu and Sakura to step in front of Yume and instantly transforms, blocking Yume from the Heartless. Yume then watches in awe as the three transform in front of her, realising that Iris and her friends are the Pretty Cure and rushes to go get Iris’ Floretta Pen, getting protected by Aloe, Myrtille and Primavera along the way until eventually coming face-to-face with Naranja. Scared, Yume tightly shuts her eyes until Iris tackles Naranja onto the ground and grabs her Floretta Pen, eventually transforming. Yume’s eyes then sparkle as Romatin takes her sister to safety and joins her teammates in fighting the Heartless, with the four eventually purifying the monster. Naranja then disappears angry and the 4 girls detransform as Yume runs up to them and thanks the 4 of them for protecting her as Cure Innocente’s silhouette appears behind them. The ending card is then shown, and the ending song as well as the preview for episode 12 plays. Major Events * Hanayama Yume discovers Iris and the others' Pretty Cure identities Characters Pretty Cure * Hanayama Iris / Cure Romatin * Mikan'boshi Alani / Cure Aloe * Aozora Mizu / Cure Myrtille * Harukaze Sakura / Cure Primavera * Cure Innocente (silhouette) Mascots * Phlox Antagonists * Naranja * Heartless Supporting * Hanayama Yume * Hanayama Kiseki Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Episodes